


Around and Around

by jeremyhansen



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Both of them are pining, Car Sex, First Kiss, Grinding, I'm so tired, IT'S CUTE AF, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, That's it, kind of, make out, michael calls Jeremy mahal, semi established relationship??, they go on their first date, they go to an amusement park lmao, they grind and they finish up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeremyhansen/pseuds/jeremyhansen
Summary: He kept trying to tell himself it was just Jeremy. His best friend for the past twelve years. And the guy who he had a crush on for the past five.Fuck.-Michael takes Jeremy to an amusement park for their first date. They're tired of keeping their hands to themselves.





	Around and Around

**Author's Note:**

> Here i am again writing something to procrastinate writing something else
> 
> Also thanks to @Pbett12 for telling me if what I was writing was complete garbage or not

Michael took a deep breath as he ran a hand through his hair, looking at himself in his rearview mirror. He was parked in Jeremy’s driveway, something he was accustomed to. Usually by now he’d be whistling as he got out of his PT cruiser, swinging his keys around his fingers before knocking his signature knock on Jeremy’s door.

Except this time was different. Michael wasn’t hanging out with Jeremy playing video games.

Jeremy had agreed to go on a date with Michael.

Michael swallowed hard, looking out the window. Even thinking about it made his head spin.

_ Michael and Jeremy sat in Jeremy’s room, both settled into their chosen bean bag. Michael kept stealing glances at Jeremy as they played through Apocalypse of the Damned, trying not to be too obvious. _

_ Two weeks ago Michael had confessed. Two weeks ago Jeremy had said that he also had feelings for Michael. He couldn’t believe his luck. He knew there had to be a reason Jeremy and Christine didn’t last, and Michael didn’t want to toot his own horn, but he figured now that a part of it might have been Jeremy’s shared feelings. _

_ “Dude,” Michael blinked, looking at Jeremy “you keep staring at me. Everything okay?” Jeremy asked gently. _

_ Shit. _

_ Michael cleared his throat, putting his controller down. “Everything...Everything is perfect.” he promised. “I just, uh… well, I know we both have a thing for each other… But we haven’t really done anything about it yet?”  _

_ Jeremy blinked, blushing a bit. He adjusted his hair, and Michael noted how much he wanted to run his fingers through it. “Yeah, you’re right...So…?” _

_ “Go on a date with me?” _

Michael finally opened up his car door, climbing down. He had chosen to go with a simple outfit for their date. He was sporting some black Adidas pants (which he knew Jeremy thought looked good on him), a black t-shirt, and some white vans. He had stacked some bracelets on his wrists as well, including one Jeremy gave him for his birthday two years ago. His red signature hoodie was in his Cruiser just in case.

He licked his lips as he climbed up the few steps to Jeremy’s door, wiping his sweaty hands off on his shirt. It was black, Jeremy wouldn’t notice. He knocked softly, before blowing a piece of stray hair out of his face. 

He kept trying to tell himself it was just Jeremy. His best friend for the past twelve years. And the guy who he had a crush on for the past five.

Fuck.

Michael didn’t have any more time to think as the door opened. 

Michael was screwed.

Obviously, Michael knew Jeremy was cute.  _ Very _ cute. The way his blue eyes lit up every time they beat a new level in  _ AOTD _ , when he would run a hand through his lightly curled hair, or anytime he laughed at Michael’s dumb jokes.

Maybe it was because Michael knew Jeremy liked him back, and he was allowing these feelings to come out more freely, but something about the way Jeremy looked right now drove him more crazy than normal.

Jeremy was on the other side of the door, wearing a light blue sweater that cut off at his wrists. He wore some nicer, dark jeans and paired it with his signature black converse. He gave Michael a small, nervous smile. “Hey.”

Michael wanted to kiss him  _ so badly. _

Instead, he just smiled back. “Hey. You ready?” he asked, watching as Jeremy closed the door behind him. Michael wasn’t totally sure  _ he _ was ready.

Jeremy nodded, stretching his sleeves down to cover his hands as he held onto them tightly. A nervous habit. “Yeah! Where are we going, by the way?” He asked, passing Michael as he walked to the Cruiser.

Michael followed quickly, sliding in front of Jeremy to open the passenger side door for him. Jeremy blushed a bit, smiling at his date before climbing inside. Michael shut the door before walking over to the other side and getting in himself.

“Miah, you know I can’t spoil the surprise.” He grinned, turning on the car. He pulled out of the driveway as Jeremy rolled his eyes. “How am I supposed to mentally prepare if you won’t even tell me where we’re going? All you said was dress warm but not ‘too warm’.” 

Michael hummed in response, pulling out onto the main road. “You’ll see, just let me surprise you!”

“Michael, you know I hate surprises.”

“But this is a good one!”

Jeremy sighed in defeat, before leaning forward to mess with Michael’s radio. Michael looked over at him, letting himself stare as Jeremy flipped through the stations. He stared so much that he almost missed his exit.

As they drew closer to their location, Michael had convinced Jeremy to close his eyes. Michael quickly pulled into a parking spot, grinning when he parked perfectly the first time. He turned off the car, telling Jeremy not to open his eyes before sliding out. He walked over to Jeremy’s side of the car, opening the door. 

He helped Jeremy out of the car, holding one of his hands as he did. He tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach at the small touch. He had held Jeremy’s hand before, what was different about this?

Jeremy grinned as Michael laced their fingers together, letting himself laugh as Michael blindly led him through the parking lot. “Michael, where are we going?”

“You’ll see, be patient!”

Jeremy blew out a puff of air out of annoyance but did as he was told. Michael stopped him by his shoulders when they made it, gently running his hands down Jeremy’s arms. He tried not to be smug when he felt Jeremy shiver at his touch.

“Okay, open!”

Jeremy opened his eyes, squinting at the lights before he quirked a brow. “An amusement park?” he asked, looking back at Michael.

Michael crossed in front of him, grinning. “Yup! We’re gonna ride rollercoasters, eat junk food, and do some stupid shit!” he stopped when he saw Jeremy wasn’t matching his energy. “...Do you not wanna go?” he asked, deflating.

Jeremy shook his head. “What? No! Of course I’ll go. I’ll go anywhere with you.” His eyes widened at his last statement, cheeks going crimson.

Michael just smiled, his cheeks turning a bit red as well. He took Jeremy’s hand again. “Well, what are we waiting for?” 

-

Jeremy tapped his foot a bit eagerly as they stood in line for the rollercoaster Michael wanted to ride. He wasn’t very excited for the ride, but Jeremy couldn’t resist Michael’s puppy dog eyes. 

He ran a hand through his hair, another nervous habit of his. He mentally cursed himself, knowing he spent quite a bit of time on his hair for tonight and that he probably just messed it up. It most likely didn’t matter though, as Michael would probably have them ride in the front of the coaster and it would just be messed up again.

Jeremy glanced over at Michael, who was scrolling through Instagram on his phone. Jeremy was envious of how calm Michael could be at a time like this, while he couldn’t help but be fidgety every time they moved up in the line.

Michael locked his phone when they got towards the front of the line, placing it in the backpack he had brought to store away when he and Jeremy went on rides. He grinned at Jeremy, elbowing his ribs lightly. “You ready for this?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Jeremy replied, looking anywhere but the carts in front of them.

It wasn’t that Jeremy was afraid, it was just that he preferred the other parts of amusement parks other than the rides. Whenever his parents were still together, they would buy Jeremy cotton candy and have him interact with the characters of the park. He would ride the rides meant for kids, sure, but never the rollercoasters, as his dad was always nervous of putting him on one. 

And why wouldn’t he be? Roller Coasters were death traps. If someone fell off, they were dead. There was no way around it. You can’t fall from that height and live. Also, it never seemed like the employees cared too much about if you were securely strapped in or not. They were paid by the hour, and probably at minimum wage. It wouldn’t be their fault if you flung forward to your death.

Okay, so maybe Jeremy was a  _ bit _ afraid.

“Hey.”

Jeremy looked over, and Michael was giving him a small smile. “You know you don’t have to ride this, right? We could just get out of here and go get a funnel cake.”

He looked at their place in line, biting his lip. They were so close to the front, and Michael wouldn’t stop talking about how much he wanted to ride…

“You scared?” He nudged Michael, who scoffed. He pinched Jeremy’s side, making the other boy squeak. 

The gates in front of them opened, and Michael quickly walked to the other side to put their bag away. Jeremy settled into the cart, pulling down on the part of the seat that would rest on his shoulders. He clicked in the seatbelt, taking a small breath. He couldn’t remember the last time he was on a rollercoaster, although he was sure it had been with Michael.

He looked over at Michael, just watching him put the bag in the provided cubbies. He tuned the noise of everyone else out, just watching as Michael moved. His heart swelled when Michael turned towards him, giving him a huge smile. 

Michael slid into his spot, strapping himself in. “You pumped?” He asked Jeremy, who just nodded. Two employees came up beside them, pushing down on the bars and pulling on the straps to make sure they were secure.

Michael grinned when he heard the rollercoaster startup, gripping at the handles on each side of him. He glanced over at Jeremy, who was biting his lip. Michael felt a pang in his stomach, so he looked ahead.

The coaster started to move up a hill, Michael excitedly bracing for impact. He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand slide into his own, squeezing tightly.

He looked over at Jeremy, who had his eyes closed tightly. Michael smiled to himself, squeezing back. 

He forgot they were on a rollercoaster before he felt the drop.

Both Michael and Jeremy let out loud yelps, Jeremy’s more scared and Michael’s more thrilled. The coaster went in loop-de-loops, Michael shooting his free arm up as they did.

He was surprised when he heard laughter next to him, Jeremy grinning widely as they went upside down. “Holy shit!” He yelled at Michael. Michael laughed with him, everything almost in slow motion. He loved seeing Jeremy this way, relaxed and carefree. Jeremy’s hair and head moved with each shift of the ride, and Michael felt so amazed that he was sitting right next to the object of his desires. He squeezed again at Jeremy’s hand.

Finally, they had reached the end of the ride, both giggling madly as they were loaded back to the starting point. Michael couldn’t stop smiling at Jeremy, who leaned back in his seat and locked eyes with Michael. They sat there for a moment, just looking at each other.

It took all of Michael’s willpower to not lean over and kiss him. He wanted to so badly, just to catch Jeremy off guard and show him how much Michael cared for him. He wanted to know what Jeremy tasted like and to cup his cheek to feel how soft his skin was.

But Michael held back.

“Mike, your hair.” Jeremy giggled, brushing a piece of it out of Michael’s eye. Michael just chuckled, taking Jeremy’s hand and planting a small kiss on the top. Jeremy blushed, his giggles dying out a bit.

When they stopped, they unstrapped themselves from the cart and walked to grab their bag. They were both quiet as they walked out of the exit, their heads spinning from the adrenaline of the coaster and from being around each other. Michael melted when he felt Jeremy lace his arm around his own.

-

They did end up eating a funnel cake, and Michael even paid extra for the chocolate drizzle on top.

They sat at one of the picnic tables, next to each other instead of across. Jeremy was sitting criss-cross, Michael’s eyes trying not to linger as he licked some of the powdered sugar off of his fingers. 

Jeremy hummed when he deemed his fingers clean enough, relaxing and putting his back against the table. “I’m having a lot of fun,” he smiled at Michael, leaning his head back. “I’m glad you tricked me into coming.”

Michael snorted. “How did I trick you? You agreed to this date!”

“Yeah, but I figured we would go to a movie or dinner! Not an amusement park!”

Michael laughed, throwing his head back. “Jere, if we went to a movie, we wouldn’t be able to talk. If we went to dinner, we’d both be worried about eating in front of each other and would have nothing to do after. The amusement park is a perfect first date.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes, watching as Michael pushed the plate aside. He held his breath for a moment, before putting his head on Michael’s shoulder.

Michael froze, blushing at the contact. He slowly relaxed his body, watching as people passed by them. He tried to focus on the mini view they had, right at the ferris wheel that lit up with all different types of colors. However, all he could think about was Jeremy. He smelled so good, like vanilla. He also just felt like he fit with Michael, his head perfectly placed on his shoulder. 

Michael wrapped his arm around Jeremy’s waist, putting his head on top of the others. He felt Jeremy shift, and Michael looked down to meet his brown eyes with blue. 

They both paused, and Michael could be going crazy but he thought he saw Jeremy look down at his lips. Michael took a small breath through his nose, pressing his forehead against Jeremy’s.

Before Michael could lean down to press their lips together, thunder cracked above them. Jeremy instantly pulled away, looking up at the sky. “What? The weather didn’t call for rain!”

Michael blew a piece of hair out of his face. Of fucking course.

He wondered how it could get worse before the rain started to hit the pavement in front of them. Almost in an instant it was pouring, and Jeremy’s eyes widened. Michael almost wanted to laugh at his bad luck.

Michael stood up, taking Jeremy’s hand. He hadn’t brought his hoodie with him, and of course the one time he had left it behind was when he truly needed it. So, they did what any normal humans would do. They bolted for the PT Cruiser.

They couldn’t help but laugh together, their hands clasped tightly as they ran. They were getting soaked, and their feet kicked up the puddles on the street. They didn’t care, they were just together. That’s all that mattered.

They finally stopped in front of Micahel’s car, Michael pulling around the backpack from his shoulders to his front as he searched the bag for the keys. He noted how Jeremy had his arms wrapped around himself, probably freezing from the cold rain. He tried to be a bit more frantic in his search, pulling out the keys. 

He then proceeded to drop them. 

Michael groaned, tossing his head back in frustration. Jeremy laughed, shaking his head. “The universe doesn’t want us to leave!”

The taller of the two laughed, slipping his bag back onto his shoulders. He looked back at Jeremy. “Yeah, maybe there’s something important we have to do?” he asked softly.

Jeremy’s eyes shifted from amused to tender. He took a few steps closer to Michael until they were only a few inches away. “Yeah...Maybe.”

The two just paused for a moment, forgetting about the bone-chilling water falling from the sky and hitting their faces. Michael slid his hands up Jeremy’s arms, before cupping his cheeks. He leaned in, and Jeremy met him halfway.

Michael couldn’t feel his clothes sticking to his body or the mud that was soaking into his white shoes. All he could feel was how soft Jeremy’s lips were, and the relief that he finally knew what Jeremy Heere tasted like. There were the chocolate and sugary taste from their treat, but there was also something that was just so...Jeremy. Michael never wanted to pull away.

Unfortunately, the two needed to breathe. Jeremy pulled back, leaning their foreheads together. Michael was trying to calm down, feeling almost high from their kiss. His mind and heart were racing, and it felt like he was on fire. He wanted to keep that feeling.

Michael pulled back, promptly reaching between them and picking his keys up from the ground.

“Back of the car. Please.”

Jeremy complied as soon as Michael unlocked the car, opening the door and crawling inside. Michael followed quickly, almost tripping as he did. 

Michael closed the door behind them, and the two boys took a moment to catch their breath. They looked at each other, both hungry for the other’s touch. 

Jeremy scooted over, Michael’s back pressed against the door they came in from. Jeremy took a second, before deciding to straddle Michael’s lap. 

Michael felt like he could combust.

Jeremy felt the heat rise to his cheeks but decided to ignore his embarrassment for once. He hastily brought their lips together in a deep kiss. Michael wrapped his arms around Jeremy’s waist, trying to keep up with the pace.

Jeremy slid his hands into Michael’s wet hair, Michael letting out a groan as he felt Jeremy tug at it lightly. Michael couldn’t keep his hands off of Jeremy, tugging at the soaked sweater he wore.

Jeremy pulled back, both of them panting as they tried to get their bodies impossibly close. “Do you want it off?” He whispered, referring to Michael’s wandering hands.

Michael frantically searched Jeremy’s eyes, before nodding. “Please.”

Jeremy nodded, reaching at the bottom of his sweater. He pulled it up with a bit of a struggle before successfully getting it off his body completely. 

Michael swallowed hard, taking in Jeremy’s body. Jeremy’s light skin tone shined in the light of the moon, the raindrops on the back window casting shadows onto him. Michael had dreamed about this before, but those dreams didn’t do the image in front of him justice.

Jeremy leaned back down, cupping Michael’s cheek as they kissed. Michael pulled back, latching his lips onto Jeremy’s neck. 

“You’re so beautiful, mahal,” Michael said against Jeremy’s skin. Jeremy whimpered at the pet name, grinding his hips down against Michael’s. Michael hissed at the new sensation, his hands gripping Jeremy’s waist. 

Their breathing was making the windows fog, but neither boy cared too much. They found a rhythm as they grinded against each other, each letting out their own moans with each movement. 

They went on like this for a while, kissing and moving against each other until they could both hardly take it anymore.

“Micah,” Michael looked up at the nickname, it bringing him back to reality “I’m not gonna last…”

Michael cursed under his breath, nodding. “You can let go, baby. I want you to, just from this.” 

Jeremy whimpered at his words, hiding his face in Michael’s neck.

“Let go, Jeremy.”

Jeremy’s hips stilled, crying out Michael’s name as he reached his peak. Michael followed not long after, arms tight around Jeremy. 

Jeremy looked up at Michael, who gave him a tired smile. Jeremy smiled back, and they slowly separated from each other. They sat next to each other, Michael trying not to be too disappointed when Jeremy slipped his sweater back over his head. They attempted to even their breathing as Jeremy put his head back on Michael’s shoulder.

“Michael?”

“Yeah?”

“I really like you,” Jeremy whispered.

Michael’s heart melted. “I really like you, too. If it wasn’t obvious.”

Jeremy smiled, leaning up to kiss Michael’s cheek. “Let’s go back to my house. The combination of wet and cum stained clothes is starting to get to me.”

Michael let out a chuckle. “You got it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr if you want @princelouwilliam


End file.
